


Let's start from here

by minty_mix



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, no crashed van
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором не было крушения фургона, а Джозеф и Эмерсон идут на свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's start from here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's start from here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348258) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



— Райли, ты пойдешь с нами в паб? — спросил Чандлер, когда увидел, как она надевает пальто.

— Нет, меня ждут дома. Мой муж сегодня приготовил на ужин что-то вкусненькое, так что мне просто жизненно необходимо быть с ним, — она улыбнулась. — Желаю вам приятно провести время.

— Тебе того же, — искренне пожелал инспектор и обернулся к Мансвеллу.

— У меня свидание с Эрикой, — ухмыльнулся он. — В другой раз, босс.

— Я тоже не пойду, у мальчиков завтра утром важный матч. Так что давайте-ка, вы двое, повеселитесь там, — Майлз взглядом указал на Кента, который тревожно смотрел на Чандлера.

— Ну ладно. Тогда я возьму свое пальто, — он улыбнулся Майлзу. От Кента исходило напряжение, и из своего кабинета Чандлер мог видеть, как Эмерсон за что-то шлепнул Мансвелла. — Майлз, — он замялся, сжимая в руках пальто, — Мне нужно это сделать?

— О, господи. Я думаю, что ты довольно долго тянул с этим, так что, сделай всем одолжение, просто поцелуй его, если тебе этого хочется. Я не знаю.

Им удалось арестовать Луиса Ивера, так что это сделало всех гораздо счастливее.

— Ну, это то, для чего свидания и созданы - поцелуи, прикосновения. Просто не думай, что он в твоей команде. И перестань думать о том, что скажут другие. Просто возьми пиво и импровизируй.

— Спасибо, — тепло сказал Чандлер.

— Нет, нет, я сейчас расплачусь. Иди отсюда, увидимся в понедельник.

Чандлер быстро улыбнулся ему и вышел к Кенту.

— Ты готов?

— Да, сэр.

Всю дорогу до паба Чандлер рассказывал ему об аресте и о том, как группа перепутала его с ангелом. Кент смеялся и теперь, когда преступники были за решеткой, Чандлер мог расслабиться им улыбнуться тоже. Оглядываясь назад, они не могли поверить в случившееся. Им пришлось безоружными войти в секту религиозных фанатиков-убийц и заставить их остановиться. И у них получилось.

— Я бы хотел на это посмотреть, — произнес Кент и покраснел, когда понял, что высказался вслух.

— Майлз сказал, что это была довольно забавная сцена. Прямо как в плохих романах. 

Они остановились возле входа в паб. Кент повернулся к Чандлеру и тихо сказал:

— Извините мне мою неловкость.

Инспектор помнил, как Морган целовала его, поднимая голову и касаясь пальцами щек. Сейчас воспоминания не ранили, и Кент, пытающийся скрыть то, что он нервничает, был здесь: живой и близкий.

— Эмерсон, — Чандлер тихо позвал его и сделал шаг навстречу. 

— Сэр? — Кент смотрел на него глазами запуганного оленя. Чандлер обхватил его лицо руками, чувствуя небольшую щетину под пальцами, и, когда Кент наконец замолчал, наклонился и мягко поцеловал его. На мгновение Эмерсон опешил и растерялся, но потом он за пальто притянул инспектора к себе и углубил поцелуй. Он целовался жадно, остервенело, и Джозеф удивленно задался вопросом, как долго Кент этого ждал.

Раздался свист, и они отпрянули друг от друга. Эмерсон покраснел, но его улыбка была способна осветить весь мир. Чандлер нежно погладил его по щеке.

— Ты не возражаешь?

— Нет.

— Я не могу обещать тебе многого, но я хотел бы попробовать.

— Это даже больше, чем я мог надеяться, — Эмерсон взял Джозефа за руку и коснулся ее поцелуем. Это был очень интимный жест. — Так мы пойдем? — он указал на вход в паб.

Чандлер еще раз поцеловал Кента, потому что, да, теперь он мог это сделать, и только потом они, наконец, вошли в паб.

Джо никогда не скажет этого, но теперь ему казалось, что проклятие снято с него, а будущее представлялось ему таким же ярким, как и улыбка Эмерсона.

**Author's Note:**

> Пока переводила, обнаружила в себе адовый кинк на то, как Кент говорит Чандлеру "Да, сэр".  
> Не забывайте ставить kudos автору :)


End file.
